Friendship
by calma-llama
Summary: Young!Kakashi is forced to watch over Young!Obito after he comes down with a bad case of food poisoning.


"Good grief, is this what it really feels like to die? I don't want to die, I'm too young...I haven't told Rin I loved her yet, I have so much to live for!"

"Can't you just shut your mouth for a minute, Obito?! You're gonna make it through. It's stupid food poisoning, not cancer. Now, get a grip, will you?"

Obito had been confined to his bed for nearly twenty four hours, after having some questionable Ramen on one of their missions the other day. Minato sensei had advised him not to eat it, but Obito being the stubborn Uchiha he was, refused to listen. Kakashi swore it was the longest, most painful, twenty four hours of his entire life.

"It hurts. I feel like throwing up. My stomach hates me. Maybe an enemy ninja poisoned my food and wanted to get our entire team? Oh my goodness Kakashi that's it, they're out for our blood and they got me! You have to warn Rin and Minato sensei...Their lives depend on it! This is my life. The food of my people has betrayed me and would've killed us all."

Kakashi wants to laugh, but he also wants to beat the living daylights out of Obito, who has done nothing but whine and sass him to no end since he'd dragged him home. He'd somehow been able to keep his fists to himself, even though Obito had vomited on him not once, but _twice _now. The silver haired shinobi just resorts to glaring daggers and shaking his head when Obito makes a move to roll out of bed.

"Listen here, you moron...I was forced to sit here and watched over you not because I want to, believe me, I would've been long gone by now, but because Minato sensei demanded I did so. I don't know what mystical force is holding me back from shuting you up with my fists, but whatever it is, you better be thankful, Uchiha. Now, you're gonna quit talking and lay back down. I swear if I hear one more word out of you, I'm gonna-"

Obito's eyes go wide and he shakes his head, turning to his side and immediately leaning over the edge of the bed to aim for the bucket that is sitting in preparation next to him. Kakashi instantly feels guilty for yelling at his teammate. He was suppose to be helping him get better, not worse. Sighing, he edges himself onto the bed beside Obito, hesitantly reaching out and patting his back, trying to sooth him as he lost his lunch for the third time. Kakashi was thankful it wasn't on him this time. He was running out of fresh clothing to change into.

"It sucks, I understand that. I know it feels terrible and your insides hurt just by judging what you barfed onto me. You don't know how many showers I took before I got here. Anyway, you gotta get some rest if you want to recover in time for the next mission." Obito smirks, making a face that was a cross between 'yeah, I get it' and 'go screw yourself, jerk'. Kakashi can't help but grin, handing him a damp cloth to wipe the sweat collecting on his forehead.

"I just hate feeling useless. I really hate having to rely on someone else to look out for me, you know this because you're like that too, Kakashi. I guess that's why we don't really get along." Obito sounded surprisingly thoughtful as he eased himself back down again. "But...I do appreciate you being here."

"Yeah, I know. We need to learn how to rely on each other...Wait, that's why Minato sensei forced me to watch you? As some kind of team building exercise?"

Obito shrugged. "You know sensei, always trying to make the teamwork thing a reality."

Kakashi nodded. "One day, we'll be able to rely on each other an settle our differences. Maybe we'll even be able to stand each other enough to be friends."

The two boys laughed. Obito punched Kakashi's shoulder gently. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Hatake. But yeah...I'd like that. Now, let me sleep so we can spar soon!"

Kakashi just shakes his head and shuts the door behind him, allowing Obito the chance to rest.

The next morning when Obito wakes up, there is a bowl of Ramen sitting on his nightstand, still piping hot. Next to it is a piece of paper. He reaches out and grabs the note, reading it carefully.

_It's not poisoned this time, I promise. Hurry and get well. - Kakashi_

Obito could only grin. Maybe they'd be friends sooner than he'd thought.


End file.
